


Rebel With A Cause

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a hot dream about James Dean after his Details photo shoot.  Or is it a dream?<br/>Notes:    I've always wondered what it would be like if Adam met someone as sexually in your face as he is, and voila, this story was born. </p><p>Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel With A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic written for a bigbang a couple years ago. 
> 
> adamaddict_rh on LJ did the BETA for it  
> artwork done by: http://rude-bunny.livejournal.com/16193.html

Adam collapses onto the hotel bed. He should take a shower and wash the gel from his hair but he's too exhausted. The photo shoot for Details magazine went long but he smiles when he thinks back on the afternoon. She did say he was going to get up close and personal with a vagina. Adam can imagine the stir this will cause when it comes out. He remembers surprising her with his gung-ho response. Adam may not be attracted to vaginas but it doesn't mean he's scared of them.

The model was such a sweetheart. She said he made her feel beautiful. He thinks she felt comfortable because she knew he wasn't checking her out in a sexual way. 

He reaches for the remote, flipping channels until he finds James Dean's Rebel Without A Cause. It gets him thinking about the session from this afternoon again; the white t-shirt and greased back hair. He'd probably fit right in with the crowd back then.

He gets up to grab a drink and a snack from the mini-bar and plops back down on the bed. He watches the screen and he has to give credit where it’s due. James Dean was pretty fucking sexy. He would definitely do him.

Adam finishes his drink and lies back on the pillows. He hasn't stopped since Idol ended. It's go, go, go, but Adam will put in whatever hours necessary to become successful. This is his one shot.

He continues to watch James on the screen until his eyes slowly close and he falls asleep, thinking one last time about his shoot from earlier.

* * *

"You," someone shouts and Adam opens his eyes and looks around. Where the hell is he? It looks like some kind of set.

"You. Are you listening?" He blinks when he realizes the portly man with gray hair and thick glasses is talking to him.

"Sorry. Are you talking to me?" he asks, totally confused.

"Yes. Bring that light to the set. They're waiting for it."

Adam looks down and sees he's holding some type of lighting. He must be having a dream. One of those dreams that you know is a dream but can't wake yourself up.

He carries it towards the staging area. Everyone is dressed in dated clothes and smoking left and right. He wonders what set he's on. He’s about to ask where they want the lamp when he sees a very young, very beautiful woman walking towards him.

"Oh, James will be very happy to see you," she says teasingly. Adam can't do anything but turn and stare. He would swear that was Natalie Wood. But it can't be. He shakes his head and continues walking to the stage.

He nearly drops the light when he sees none other than James Dean rehearsing on the set. Adam knows he's standing there, with his mouth gaping open, but he can't help it. It's fucking James Dean!

"Finally. Here," someone says and Adam follows them to a corner.

He stands back and happens to catch his reflection in a mirror. He lifts his eyes and finds James staring at him, a cigarette hanging from his lips. James has a leg propped on a chair and an arm laying over his thigh. He doesn’t hide the fact that he’s staring at Adam. They look at each other in the mirror and Adam watches a puff of smoke leave James’ lips. Then he sees James’ eyes slowly look Adam's body up and down. Adam could swear he felt the caress.

The director, or someone, pulls James away, as Adam leaves the stage area and is lead outside. He helps out with some props, basically being a gopher, when he feels a burning sensation on his back. He turns and finds James leaning against a wall looking intently at him.

"You, boy, follow me," he says. He doesn't wait for Adam to answer, he just starts heading toward the corridor, assuming Adam will follow.

Adam does just that and finds himself in a prop room. James has his back against a wall, one knee bent with his foot braced against it. Damn, he's sexy as hell.

He's staring at Adam like he's going to devour him, and Adam can feel a sheen of sweat forming on his skin. He feels like a bug caught in a spider web; frozen, waiting to see what the predator will do next. James crooks his finger and Adam blindly walks to him. He's never been near anyone who exudes so much sexuality. Those blue eyes are staring him down and somewhere a part of Adam is telling him to run. But the other part, the part he seems to have no control over, is walking slowly toward the sexiest man Adam has ever been around. He stops when he's a foot away.

James puts a hand against the back of his neck and pulls his head forward, roughly. Adam can feel his blood stirring. James is small but he's not timid and Adam knows James has all the control. He places his hands on the wall by James' head and then James closes the distance.

Adam can taste the faint tobacco left over from an earlier cigarette but who cares because James’ tongue does him in. The man knows how to use it, magically and exotically. He feels his shirt being pulled up and bold hands caressing his bare skin. James pulls back and stares up into his eyes.

"You're going to get on your knees and swallow my cock and you're not going to stop until I say you can. Got it?" James growls out. Adam's never had anyone look at him the way James is right now, with raw hunger and desire, and in that instant he knows he'll do anything James wants, as long as he wants, just to keep that look in his eyes. He slowly nods and drops to his knees.

He quickly undoes James’ belt and unzips his pants.

"Eager fellow aren't you," James says but Adam is too busy staring at the hard cock in front of him.

Adam leans forward and licks the moisture off the tip before taking him in his mouth. He feels James' hands in his hair and he glances up to find him staring at him. Adam sucks lightly and sees James' eyes close while thrusting into his mouth. He swallows him whole and sucks harder before sliding his mouth off.

"You sure are good at this," James asserts and Adam closes his eyes.

Even the tone of his voice, the dominant power in it, turns him on. Adam's used to pretty boys who let him take control. He's not used to the one being told what to do but he's finding being submissive can be as much of a turn on.

He should probably say something seductive but he's too overwhelmed. He has this need to make this the best blowjob James Dean will ever have. He runs his fingers down James' length before teasing his balls. He takes one in his mouth and starts to suck while he strokes him. He brings his mouth back up and starts to move in a rhythm. Up and down. Suck. Release. Up and down, this time all the way down. Then he does it all again. He can feel James starting to lose control. His breathing is getting more erratic and he's gripping Adam's hair tighter.

"I'm going to come," James says and he pushes Adam's head back. Adam knows he expects him to pull off. James has a lot to learn.

Adam looks up and says quickly, "Come in my mouth." He doesn't wait for a response, he puts his mouth back on James and deep throats him, his tongue wrapping around James’ cock until he feels James start to come. He quickly moves his mouth up and down and sucks him hard, until there's no more semen spilling from James.

He releases him and licks him down to his balls before he stands up. Adam's feeling more in control than he was earlier. James' head is laid back against the wall and he's breathing heavily. He looks completely spent and Adam gives him an evil smile.

"Now you're going to let me fuck you," Adam says roughly. They can battle for control but Adam will win this time. He sees James snap his eyes to him and expects James to tell him fuck off, but instead he nods.

"Yeah, boy. Yeah, you're going to fuck me. And you better do it hard and you better do it rough," he says before he slides his pants the rest of the way off and turns to face the wall.

Adam quickly strips his pants off and strokes his hand over that ass. It's tight and toned and he knows it's going to feel so good against his dick. He spits on his hand and starts to finger James' ass. He's so tight. He gets back on his knees and licks him, dropping saliva in the crack of his ass and using his fingers to spread it around.

It's still not wet enough and just when he thinks it's not going to happen, James hands him something.

"Use this," he says and Adam doesn't question it. He doesn't even care what it is, he just needs to fuck him. Now.

Adam gets himself lubricated and slides his cock up and down James' ass.

"Enough. Put it inside," James says and he reaches his hand around to pull on Adam's hip.

Adam stops the torment and he slides inside, fast. He bites on James' neck and starts moving his hips but the angle isn't quite right. He can't get deep enough. He decides to pull James back and walk him over to a chair, bending him over it.

"Hold on tight," Adam says huskily.

Then he's slamming into that ass and, just like he knew it would be, it's incredible. James is so tight and Adam can feel the clenching of muscles surrounding his cock. It doesn't take long before his orgasm hits. He pulls out and comes on James' lower back. Adam watches it spurt out of his cock and slide down to James' ass cheeks. Adam rubs his dick in it and spreads it around until James’ skin is glistening from it.

"Jesus," he whispers, catching his breath.

A few moments later, Adam grabs a cloth from a pile in the corner and wipes them both off. He watches James stand up and walk over to get his pants. James turns around and stares at him while he dresses. There's a strange kind of quiet in the room, each lost in their own thoughts. Adam pulls on his own pants, unhurriedly and deliberately. 

James slowly walks back over to Adam and he can feel a tingle on his skin.

"Tonight, you're mine," James says and again doesn't wait for a reply.

He walks out and Adam can only stare.

* * *

Adam waits against the wall for James to finish for the day. He's surprised when he sees him put on a pair of glasses to read over a script change. He has to admit he looks gorgeous wearing them. He watches James run a hand through his brown hair. Adam knows it's thick and soft and he can’t wait to feel it gliding over his stomach.

He’s anxious for tonight.. A whole night with James Dean. Adam’s getting hard thinking about it. Many people pass him and give him a secret smile because they know he's going home with James. He doesn't care. He'll strip down naked right now if it means he gets to spend the night with him.

Before long the day is done and James doesn't even hide his eagerness. He walks straight to Adam, takes his hand and pulls him along.

"Don't disturb me until tomorrow morning," James says to a girl in a blue dress and blond hair.

"Okay, Mr. Dean," she says and she looks shyly at Adam. He winks at her and watches her blush.

James lets go of his hand when they walk to the street. Adam braces himself for the flash of cameras but there isn't any. Not one paparazzo. Strange.

"You want to be an actor?" James asks.

Adam laughs. "No. I'm a singer."

James looks at him from over his shoulder. "You any good?"

Adam's look turns sexual. "Yeah. I'm pretty good." They both know he's not talking about music.

James laughs and answers, "You're not bad."

They walk inside the hotel and James hands Adam some money. "Buy yourself a change of clothes." He then gives him a spare room key. "Meet me there when you're done. I'm going to take a shower."

"How many guys do you do this with?" Adam asks.

"Does it matter?" James answers.

Adam doesn't even hesitate, "No."

James nods and heads for the elevators. Adam walks into a store and grabs a pair of boxers. He won't need anything else except a toothbrush. Luckily the front desk has one.

He quickly makes his way to the room and lets himself in. He finds James walking out of the bathroom. One towel is hanging low on his hips and he's using another one to rub his wet hair. Adam stares at the drops of water sliding down his chest. He walks over and licks one drip, following it up to his nipple. He then sucks on it and nibbles it with his teeth until he hears him growl.

James grips his hair and pulls his head up. "Shower, then we play."

Adam heads to the bathroom, his smile turning lethal. He showers quickly and brushes his teeth. He doesn’t bother to put any clothes on. He struts out into the room and moans when he sees James sprawled out naked on the bed, fingering his ass.

"Holy fuck," he whispers, walking slowing towards the bed

James glances up and looks at him, while slowly removing his finger. The intensity in those eyes make Adam’s skin feel like it’s being licked by the flames of fire

He leans down and kisses James, long and wet and deep. Their tongues duel for possession even though Adam doesn't really care who wins. They both end up winning anyways. James takes a hold of his cock and Adam thrusts forward, hoping James will continue to touch him. Instead, his leg is pulled over James’ head and before he knows it, his cock is in the wettest, hottest mouth he's ever been inside of. James doesn't explore meekly. He's a little rough and Adam can feel his teeth lightly graze his head. He doesn't usually like it but James is an expert at knowing the exact amount of pressure he should apply.

"Do that again," he begs. J

ames does and Adam’s knees threaten to give out. He grips James' head for balance and looks down to watch him.

"I need to lie down," Adam says shakily and James lightly laughs.

He spreads himself out on the bed next to him and James leans over to suck on his neck. He feels James' breath in his ear as his hand is guided down his own body.

"I'm going to watch you play with yourself and right before you come, I'm going to shove my cock deep inside you," James says forcefully.

Adam closes his eyes and grips his cock.

"Just like that," James whispers, and Adam can feel the hot breath on his skin.

"And while I'm fucking you, I'm going to watch you come all over yourself," he says. Adam’s eyes fly open and he can't stop the moan that escapes him.

He licks his palm and strokes himself, the whole time staring into James’ eyes; until James looks down to watch him jerk himself off. Adam closes his eyes again, picturing James’ hands all over him. He strokes a little faster, letting his thumb spread his precome over his head and can’t stop his legs from falling open. He lifts one hand above his head, gripping the headboard, while his other one steadily strokes faster. He can feel his nostrils flaring, while he tries to contain his breathing. Adam forgets he's not alone, and slips the fingers from the headboard into his mouth. He opens his mouth wide and wraps his tongue around his fingers, then rubs them on his nipples.

He hears James moan and he snaps his eyes open, glancing down to see James stroking himself while he watches Adam. It's so fucking hot; Adam almost comes right then and there.

"I want you," Adam says, his eyes closing and his hips thrusting up when he squeezes a little too tight. "Inside me," he finishes. "I can't wait anymore."

Adam lets go of his dick and holds his legs wide open. He's taken by surprise when James kisses him first.

"You're one sexy mother fucker," James whispers.

Adam would smile if he could but all he can do is bite his bottom lip as he watches James settle between his legs. He feels something cold against him before James' finger slips inside and bites on the inside of his thigh. He doesn’t care if he has teeth marks all over his body after tonight. Right now, he doesn't care if he survives.

He feels James entering him, slowly, but it’s not how he wants it.

"Fuck me damn it," he says tightly. He stretches his back and grips his cock as James enters him more swiftly.

"Like this?" James asks huskily, his hips thrusting quickly and Adam feels like he's being touched everywhere inside his body. It's too much and not enough.

James holds Adam's ankles and rotates a bit, changing his angle, making Adam's back arch off the bed. He does it again and Adam makes a keening sound from deep inside.

"You like that," James says and he licks Adam's calf. "I do too," he says and he does it again. Adam watches his eyes roll back in his head.

James Dean, like this, is a remarkable sight. He is, by far, the sexiest man he's ever been with. He's never been fucked like this, so dominated, so controlled. Adam licks his palm once more and goes back to stroking himself, knowing it won't take long now; not when he’s looking at that toned chest and has those gorgeous baby blues raking over him hungrily. James' hair has fallen into his eyes and every time he thrusts, it shifts, giving Adam glimpses of want before those eyes go hidden again.

Suddenly he comes, his semen squirting on his chest and stomach, filling his hand. He hears James mumble, then pull out only to stroke himself to completion – their come mixing together in a pool on Adam’s abdomen. He eyes the milky white liquid on his skin and shivers.

"I'm not sure one night will be enough," James says afterwards and Adam laughs.

"Let's get cleaned up and then you can tell me all about yourself," James says, as he leans over to gently kiss Adam's lips. Adam sighs into his mouth.

"Sounds good," he says.

He watches James’ walk to the bathroom and hears the water running. He gets up and grabs the towel James dropped earlier and wipes up.

"Adam, where the hell are you?" he hears James yell, which makes him chuckle. Adam promptly gets his ass into the bathroom.

* * *

Adam is washing James' hair in the shower and tells him what he can about being a singer, leaving out anything related to American Idol. James shares how much he loves to write poetry and Adam asks him to recite a passage he wrote. James speaks softly, a hint of shyness in his voice that was not there when they were fooling around. Adam finds it endearing and gives James a hug from behind.

“That was beautiful James. You are truly a talented man. More people should see this side of you. I feel lucky and honored.”

They finish washing up and dry off. James hands Adam the extra bathrobe and helps him tie the belt.

“Later, I’ll help you take it off,” James says seductively.

“I’m counting on it,” Adam replies and gives James a passionate kiss.

* * *

They’re sipping champagne talking about James’ movie.

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked me about Natalie yet,” James says, looking at Adam over the top of his glass.

Adam shrugs. “I’m not interested in Natalie.”

James gives him a salacious look and takes a purposeful sip. He walks over to Adam’s chair, placing the champagne bottle gently on the table. He straddles Adam’s legs and while grabbing hold of his jaw, pulls down on Adam’s chin until his mouth is outstretched. James envelops Adam’s mouth with his own and let’s the sweet liquid trickle down Adam’s throat. Adam swallows, then licks James’ glistening chin. James reaches for the bottle and fills his mouth again. This time he bathes Adam’s neck with champagne and proceeds to lick it off slowly, eliciting soft moans deep from within Adam’s throat. He feels James’ hands on the loosely tied belt at his waist and before he knows it, James has his robe open and his legs spread wide. James continues his champagne assault on his nipples, continuing down his stomach, working his way south.

James gets on his knees in front of Adam and fills his mouth once more with the bubbly liquid. Adam watches James generously lave his dick, the fizzy sensation making him shake with need. James’ tongue licks him clean, from his balls to his head. He does it again and again until Adam is damp from something other than champagne.

“Jesus,” he whispers when James swallows him down and sucks him hard. His mouth is wet, hot and tight and Adam can’t help the little involuntary thrusts he makes.

“Get on your knees over on the bed,” James says.

Adam stands, drops the robe, and does as he’s told. He looks into the mirror on the bureau and sees James grab the champagne bottle from the table.

He watches James tip the bottle up, remove the cork, and set the bottle on the side table. Adam’s breath catches when he feels James run it over his ass. He teases his hole with it and then feels James’ tongue licking the champagne that coats his already sensitive skin.

Adam watches James douse the cork again and hold it to his lips, groaning when James slides the slender part into his mouth, until the wider end meets his lips. He slowly pulls it back out and Adam’s lips slightly part, silently begging to taste it. James puts more champagne on the cork and brings it to Adam’s suddenly dry lips. He moans when he gets that first taste and his nostrils flare when James’ eyes turn molten.

James soaks the cork once more and this time he slides it into Adam’s hole. He feels James bury his face in his cheeks just before his tongue starts licking his balls.

James hums, low in his throat, causing Adam to spread his knees further apart. James removes the cork and soaks it again before inserting it, deeper this time. Adam feels it move in and out before James twists it back and forth, the roughness of it giving a hint of pain.

Adam rocks back trying to get James deeper. He reaches down to stroke himself, trying to match the rhythm James is setting. Just when he thinks he’s going to come, James stops abruptly. He pushes Adam over until he’s laying flat on the bed. Adam watches with desperate eyes as James takes another mouthful of champagne and then engulfs his cock, the champagne spilling all over. James’ mouth is soaking wet and it feels fucking incredible. He pulls his legs higher and wider when he feels James going back to teasing his hole with the cork.

“Put it in me,” Adam pleads and James eagerly complies.

James drives the cork as far in as it will go, sucking Adam vigorously. Adam is gone, flying apart, while the cork moves quickly in and out.

Adam watches in awe as James stands up. Looking down at himself, James spits out the champagne flavored come into his hand and uses it to lube his own cock. A moist trail forms from chest to stomach and Adam wants to lick it up. He looks Adam in the eye as he gets himself slick and then positions himself between Adam’s legs, thrusting in deep and fast.

They kiss and Adam can taste himself on James’ tongue.

“Damn, you’re so sexy,” Adam whispers against his neck. James is holding him close and tight.

“Fuck me baby,” Adam begs. He wraps his long legs around James’ back. James plunges into him harder and quicker, causing the headboard to repeatedly pound against the wall.

“Just like that,” James whispers. He thrusts deep one last time and Adam can feel his orgasm pulse inside of him. He grips James’ ass hard, forcing him so close that he can’t move.

James kisses him again, moaning into his mouth; their tongues fighting for control, Adam’s hands scratching up the length of James’ back.

“Are you always so wild?” James asks later, looking down at him. He withdraws and Adam rolls them over.

“Are you?” Adam bites on his bottom lip. He can taste the leftover champagne on his tongue. “You turn me on so fucking much,” he whispers in his ear.

“I can say the same to you.” They kiss for a long time, rubbing their bodies against each other.

Adam finally lifts his head and looks down at the gorgeous man in his arms. James is a mess. His hair is pointing in every direction possible. His body is sticky with champagne and come. He’s sweaty and dirty and Adam wants to fuck him into next week.

“My turn,” Adam says sliding down James’ body, slyly grabbing the champagne bottle (and cork).

* * *

“We need another shower,” James says, completely out of breath, thirty minutes later.

“Maybe we should just stay in it,” Adam mumbles against his stomach. He kisses James’ bellybutton as he climbs out of bed.

“Come on,” he says holding out his hand.

They ultimately decide to take turns showering. Adam uses James’ razor to shave while James jumps in first. He climbs in when James seems like he’s finishing up.

“You want to get something to eat?” James asks before he steps out.

“Actually, I think I’d rather take a nap first,” Adam answers with a loud yawn.

James raucously laughs, “I'm wearing you out, poor baby. Actually, we could probably both use one.” He finishes drying off and leaves Adam to his shower.

Adam sings while he washes. He never sings a particular song. He usually does scales and vocal warm ups. He stops and thinks about his time with James. He’s never met anyone as sexually aggressive before. Adam has a feeling he could do anything, try anything, and James would go along with it. He can’t wait to see how the rest of the night plays out. Whatever dream or fantasy this is, he’s going to enjoy it for as long as possible because sex with James Dean is better than anything he’s had in real life.

He dries off and finds James sitting at the table, feverishly writing. He doesn’t interrupt and instead climbs into bed. James finishes up and turns off the light.

He gazes at Adam with a sort of reverence. “I wrote you a poem,” he confides a little shyly. “You’re voice. It’s like angels singing Adam. You’re amazing. It’s rare I meet anyone who has the self awareness that you do. Even most of the big stars are whimpering idiots who need their egos stroked every minute of the day. But you? You seem to know what you want and I get the feeling you aren’t afraid to go after it. Even in bed you take what you want. I admire that.”

James climbs into bed and straddles Adam looking directly into his eyes. “I’m so glad I met you.” Adam feels James’ breath on his lips right before he kisses him, and this time it’s not fire. It’s sweet and tender.

Adam chokes up a bit. “I’m glad I met you too. What does the poem say?” He asks softly.

James snuggles next to Adam, holding him tight. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to James’ voice reciting the beautiful words inspired by Adam.

* * *

Adam wakes up and looks at the clock. He’s only been sleeping for an hour but it feels like days. Damn, that was the hottest dream he’s ever had. Jesus, if only he could find someone as sexually assertive in real life as James Dean was in his dreamlike fantasy, his life would be perfect. Well, at least the sexual part of his life.

He decides to get up and shower. He’s feeling messy and gross and he wants to get rid of the grime from the day. The hot water feels good on his tired muscles and he spends extra time on his hair.

Once he’s dried off, he walks back into the room and grabs a water from the small refrigerator. He’s parched, like he hasn’t drunk anything in a week. He’s just about to turn the light off and climb back into bed when he spies a piece of paper on the floor, by the small table. He picks it up and reads it, then freezes.

Adam sees it, but he doesn’t believe it. The poem he dreamt James wrote is in his hands. He staggers over to the bureau to look in the mirror and sees the familiar mark he recalls dream-James sucking onto his neck. He immediately reacts by throwing the sheet of paper in the trash and starts hyperventilating.

Adam rushes to sit down on the bed. “Calm down. It was only a dream,” he keeps repeating to himself while trying to temper his breathing.

He climbs under the covers, willing himself back to sleep, hoping he will wake up from this twilight zone he’s in. It takes him a while but when he does fall asleep, he doesn’t dream of James.

The next morning he gathers his things and heads to the checkout desk, all the while pretending there isn’t a mysterious poem in the hotel trash can, or that he doesn’t have bite marks on his neck and thigh. There has to be a logical explanation. He just hasn’t thought of it yet.

Adam hands his card key to the hotel clerk, still a bit shaken, asking to check out. “Did you enjoy your stay, Mr. Lambert? Was everything to your satisfaction?”

Adam doesn’t answer right away, knowing how pale and downright scared he must look. The hotel clerk looks at him quizzically. “Are you okay Mr. Lambert? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” the clerk asks.

Adam laughs, and plays it off. “As a matter of fact, I dreamed about the ghost of James Dean.”

Looking surprised and amused, the clerk shocks Adam with his next statement. “That’s quite an interesting coincidence. Did you know that back in the day, James Dean stayed here when he was in town and always stayed in the room you occupied? Previous guests have claimed strange happenings in that room, as well as alleging it to be haunted.” The clerk laughs at the absurdity of it by using air quotes when saying the words ‘claimed’ and ‘haunted’.

Adam can feel his face get white, all the blood draining from it.

“You know, I forgot something in my room,” he says as he takes back his room key. He runs back to his suite, takes the poem out of the trash and tucks it into his pocket . Feeling oddly calmer, he looks at himself in the mirror and touches the mark on his neck, recalling how it got there. Smiling now, he decides he has to remember to book this room every time he comes to New York. Most people would freak at the idea that what happened in here might be real somehow, but Adam was never like most people.

Maybe it was all a dream, maybe it wasn’t. Whatever it was, Adam doesn’t want to ever forget what he experienced last night. He taps his pocket as a promise, and walks out the door.


End file.
